marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Piet Voorhees (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly , , ; Chaeyi's associate | Relatives = King Cobra (Klaus Voorhees) (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0 | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = International mercenary; Getaway driver | Education = | Origin = Human injected with the same mutagenic serum as his uncle Klaus Voorhees that first gave him his own superhuman abilities. Using these new powers for selfish means, Piet became a high-level international mercenary. He has performed operations in Southeast Asia, Bosnia, Central Asia, and Chechnya. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tamora Pierce; Timothy Liebe; Phil Briones | First = White Tiger Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Piet's uncle Klaus, the first Cobra, injected his nephew with the same mutagenic serum that first gave him his own superhuman abilities. Using these new powers for selfish means, Piet became a high-level international mercenary. Cobra has become involved with an international cartel known as Chaeyi. He has been working to get stolen passports and visas to illegal aliens. His operations have brought him into conflict with Angela Del Toro - the new White Tiger. He joined Sin's new Serpent Squad. They attacked the Senate offices under the orders of the Red Skull but they were defeated by the new Captain America. Later, they escaped and regrouped (minus Sin) and worked for the new Hydra. Cobra joined up as a member of Viper's Serpent Solutions. Cobra was with the Serpent Society when they joined Baron Helmut Zemo's Army of Evil. Cobra was among the animal-themed superhumans captured by Taskmaster and Black Ant for Kraven the Hunter's Great Hunt that was sponsored by Arcade's company Arcade Industries. He was paired up with Vulture, Scorpion, Tarantula, Stegron, and Rhino as the Savage Six. For some unknown reason, Arcade referred to him as "King Cobra." | Powers = King Cobra possesses certain unusual physical powers derived from his mutagenically altered physiology which among other things help him simulate the movement of a snake. All of the bones in his body, including his skull, are malleable and his muscle tissue is exceedingly resilient, making his body very flexible and pliant. It is nearly impossible for him to break a bone or tear a muscle. Hence, the Cobra can survive impacts that would kill or inflict major injury upon a normal human being with little or no injury to himself. The Cobra's flexibility enables him to slither into and out of very tight and small places. Through compressing his body, the Cobra can fit into any hole or slot down to four inches in diameter. By using his flexibility to wrap himself about a victim's body and then exerting his full strength, the Cobra traps that victim within his "Cobra Grip." No normal human being can break free of his grip unless he is extraordinarily well trained in fighting, and even many superhumanly strong beings would have difficulty freeing themselves. The Cobra has a great degree of independent control over every muscle in his body, enabling him to slither across the ground, without using his arms and legs, simply by muscle contraction. He is extremely quick, capable of moving up to 50 miles per hour for several seconds by this method. His agility and speed make him very difficult to catch and hold onto. F.B.I. Agent Coville revealed in that Piet has all of the same super-powers that his uncle possesses. Unlike his uncle however, Piet also possesses enhanced olfactory senses, which enables him to track his targets by way of scent. He can also produce a toxic substance from his body which he calls his Cobra Venom. He projects his venom at selected targets by spitting at them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Trackers Category:Poisonous